Someone to Love Me
by KaySpots
Summary: Jessica Day would eventually learn to trust her instincts. Unfortunately – today was not that day. If she had trusted herself, she wouldn't be locked in the bathroom of some guy she barely knew, calling Schmidt to come get her before things went too far


Someone to Love Me

I don't know if anyone is still reading New Girl Nick/Jess fanfictions but this idea would not leave me alone after binging the series again. I LOVE the show and ultimately wish Season 7 had been done differently but it is what it is. This story is Season 5 – takes place after the episode "Dice" – where Jess tries online dating.

Disclaimer: I do not own New Girl or any of the characters associated with New Girl. No profit is being made off this story.

* * *

Jess

Jessica Day would eventually learn to trust her instincts. Unfortunately – today was not that day. If she had trusted herself, she wouldn't be locked in the bathroom of some guy she barely knew, calling Schmidt to come get her before things went too far. She thought back to how this had all come to be.

"Hey Miller!" Jess greeted enthusiastically as she slid into a seat at the bar. Nick grinned as he set a pink wine in front of her but was called away before he could speak to her. She sighed. Things had been awkward between them since the breakup and their friendship just felt _so different_. She barely had time to wonder if things would ever get back to normal between them before she felt the presence of someone settling down next to her. She glanced up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Those eyes were attached to someone with gorgeous blonde hair, tall and slim. Jess smiled. She had a type – dark hair, dark eyes – so she was a bit surprised to find that she found this man attractive. He glanced at her with a grin and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm James." His voice was gruff and low, reminding Jess of mahogany and danger. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nick glance her way and frown for a second before becoming consumed with patrons again. She shook it off.

"Jess. Nice to meet you." She hated the ring of uncertainty in her voice, residual damage from her many breakups. Once upon a time, before Spencer, she had the confidence of a thousand women. Now she didn't even have the confidence of one.

"Jess. I like that. Short for Jessica I assume?" She nodded at his words.

"Yep. Jessica. That's my name. I am Jessica." She knew babbled and fidgeted while nervous, she couldn't help it. She decided some liquid courage was in order and took a large sip of her wine while sighing internally. Could she be any more repulsive?

"Well Jessica. Are you here alone? I can't imagine someone that looks like you would possibly be alone." His demeanor was so easy going that she soon found herself able to talk to him like a normal human, no nerves. Maybe some of that old confidence was still buried deep inside. She just needed to find a way to dig it out. She noticed that Nick kept refilling her drink every so often with a frown and silence, not wanting to come between whatever was happening or potentially going to happen. Normally he would have pulled her to the side and given her the rundown on who it was – the bar had a sleezy crowd many times – or to try and give her a confidence booster, which only served to make her nervous. Exes weren't supposed to try and help get each other laid.

"So, Jess. I'm having a party tonight. I have to be head out soon or I'll be super late to my own shindig." He laughed and Jess couldn't suppress her grin at the use of the word 'shindig'. "I was wondering if you'd like to come possibly?" It only took a moment for her to decide.

"Sure! Let me just grab my coat and let my roommate know." He nodded and stood up, leaving some money for his drinks on the bar. Jess squeezed her way down the bar to where Nick stood talking to Schmidt and Winston, smiling at the boys brightly as she approached.

"Hey guys! I just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm going with James, yeah that tall drink of water over there by the door, to a party he's throwing. I don't have my car but I'll call a cab later or something. I just didn't want you guys to worry." She studiously avoids Nick's narrowed gaze as he takes in James.

"Look Jess. I know you need to get back out there. But I don't like the look of that guy. Do you still have the pepper spray I gave you? How much have you had to drink?" Schmidt asks quietly. It takes a douchebag to spot a douchebag and James was giving off the vibe strongly.

"Oh Dad. Thanks for the concern but I have everything handled just fine." She smiled reassuringly as she went to meet James, their voices trailing after her.

"I don't like this. I'm a cop. My cop radar is going off – my copdar if you will." She heard Schmidt and Nick groan at the same time.

"Not a thing Winston." There would never be a time when Nick's voice didn't send a shiver down her spine. It made her need this time away from the loft just a little bit more.

It was a relatively short drive back to his apartment and the small talk was easy. She learned James worked in real estate, had grown up in Michigan and had a rather large family, fueling his reasons for never wanting kids of his own. "_Imagine being one of nine kids and wanting kids of your own" _He had laughed as he said it. It was then that Jess had the first flash of this being a mistake cross her mind. The feeling grew stronger as they approached his apartment and the distinct smell of marijuana wafted out, loud music audible. She looked at James.

"Sounds like it's quite the party. Hopefully I'm not intruding…" she felt his hand touch the small of her back, propelling her forward softly.

"Not at all. I think you're just what this party needs." His voice was soft yet a bit eager as he swung the door open. As Jess stepped over the threshold, it hit her like a ton of bricks, the feeling of knowing she had made a huge mistake. The fog of smoke darkened the room considerably but was not able to completely hide the mass of bodies scattered throughout the room. She looked closer and saw the bodies dancing were not just dancing -some of them were having sex. Same for the people on the couches. Jess looked at James in panic. He just smiled.

"What kind of party is this exactly?" The hum of shock ran throughout her words as she waited with bated breath for the answer, somehow already knowing what was coming.

"It's a swingers party Jessica." He said her name with a purr, intended to sound sensual and sexy. All it did was bring Remy the landlord and his idea that she and Nick would have a threesome with him to the forefront of her mind.

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. This isn't really my scene…" She found herself silenced when he placed his finger on her lips.

"Just give it a shot Jess. You might like it." He leaned in close for a kiss and his lips landed on her ear when she turned her head.

"Um. Is there a bathroom? I really need to use the bathroom." She felt like sprinting to the room he pointed her towards. She forced herself to walk slowly as to not trip over the bodies of those engaging in things nobody should ever allow strangers to see all over the place. She checked the bathroom for occupants before shutting the door and locking it behind her, sitting herself on the toilet. She wondered if she could wait the party out, slip out when nobody was looking? Unlikely. James would probably come look for her soon.

She looked at the window, noticing immediately it was too small to climb out of. And even if she could, she had no idea where she was. She knew she could call any of the guys or CeCe to come get her and they'd make sure she safely home but how would she know where to tell them to meet her? She started looking for something with an address showing where she was. No magazines in the bathroom had a delivery address so he must buy those at the store. She opened his medicine cabinet but it was bare. She looked under the sink and finally found a prescription for Viagra – _Bingo _she thought as she saw an address.

She tried calling CeCe with no answer. Should she wait and try again? Or admit defeat and call Schmidt? He'd be with Nick and Winston still most likely and did she really want Nick to know about this? Her mind was made up though when the knocking began at the door.

"Just a minute!" She yelled out as she composed the text message – _SOS – come get me NOW. Please! Urgent! _And typed the address out.

"Come on Jess, it's normal to be nervous." James jiggled the knob and Jess felt her breathing speed up. She didn't think he would actually force himself onto her but what did she really know about him? And WHY had she not brought the pepper spray Schmidt bought her? Her thoughts were broken by the ringing of her phone – it was Schmidt.

"Hey Schmidt. Please don't ask any questions. I just really need you to come get me. This is…" James began knocking harder and Jess got quiet. She could hear Schmidt calling her name but she hung up as she saw the doorknob turn.

"Hey Jess. I had a key. You wouldn't believe how often people pass out drunk in here." James had a smile on his face and didn't notice that Jess did not.

"Oh Schmidt. Please hurry." She murmured softly as she let James lead her out of the bathroom.


End file.
